


Something Dark

by kokode



Series: Attack on Angst [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotionally unstable, M/M, destructive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokode/pseuds/kokode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows for certain that it’s useless and unhealthy, but he couldn’t stop immersing himself in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Stupid useless drabble as I try my hands on writing dark gloomy stuff haha
> 
> Warning: Crappy writing as per usual. The thing didn’t really mention any names but I’m using aokaga and just because haha

He _knows._ Knows it all too well. It's not like he's never been in love before anyway.

And so he argues with himself that he really shouldn't trust his feelings, his instincts, all too easily. Like he's never had to nurse his broken heart too many a time just because he _assumed_ something was there when in reality, there fucking isn't.

It's just too hard now to believe, to put unadulterated faith in someone who could so effortlessly trample on his feelings and hurt him, deeper than the last - _always_ deeper than the fucking last time he's been cut.

So he stews on his doubts, never revealing to anyone the festering thoughts swirling inside him, just biding their time, waiting to consume him whole if no one notices and tries - no, _takes action -_ to save him from himself, his destructive thoughts.

But for now, he waits.

His impending doom just right outside his bedroom door, ready to tear it down and devour him at the slightest sign of weakness.

_Save me, please._

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr, I used both aokaga and akafuri but i rly am partial to aokaga haha orz


End file.
